Flash, Bang, Gone
by Eye-of-the-phoenix
Summary: Future Klaine fic. Kurt and Blaine have a child. Warning: Character death in later chapters. First try at any type of writing so...might be abysmal. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi to anyone who is reading this, thank you for taking the time to read my ramblings, I really appreciate it :D  
>The idea to this fic literally came to me in a dream I had (nightmare!) and I couldn't resist writing it down...and trust me, I have written and re-written this so many times that I think I might be able to recite it in my sleep!<em>

_This fic is set about 12 years after high-school and its Klaine...please don't hate on me :S  
><em>_Again, thank you for taking time to read it and review if you like (I'll get all warm and fuzzy_**_) _**

**_I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters, I own Millie and any non-canon people :D I wish I did because they are super awesome! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"Andrea just called," Kurt's soft voice broke into Blaine's daydreams, "She can take Millie for the afternoon."  
>Blaine looked at him looking utterly clueless "Andrea?"<br>Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded "Yes. Andrea. She lives down the road."  
>Blaine sighed softly as he remembered. Kurt stroked his curls gently shuffling slightly closer to his warm body. Blaine loved the way Kurt's fingers twisted into his hair, pulling it slightly, it reminded him of when they first met and Kurt had been so afraid of Blaine trying to leave him that he'd cling to ever possible part of him. It had taken a while to persuade him that he wouldn't ever be going anywhere, that he would never leave him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I love you." He whispered into his perfect hair allowing his breath to part the strands. Kurt shuffled even closer and gently placed his hands on Blaine's thighs "I love you too." They lay there, perfectly still for a few moments, forgetting the world and just held each other.<p>

The door creaked, bringing the two men back to the real world, "Daddy?" a high pitched voice called; its source obscured by the heavy wooden door, "Daddy?" Kurt leaned away from Blaine, "That's you baby." He reminded Blaine sleepily, "Yes, I am well aware." Blaine smiled stroking Kurt's hand with his finger. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the moment. Blaine breathed gently as he stood up, "Daddy?" The voice was more urgent now. "Coming Millie." He smiled down at Kurt who lay inelegantly sprawled on the sofa with his eyes half closed. He strode across the room quietly and pulled open the door.

Blaine knelt by the door, peering up and down the passageway "Oh," He said in mock confusion, "Where could Millie be?" He crawled silently towards the cupboard under the stairs "I guess she must have..." he placed his hand on the door handle, "DISAPPEARED!" he cried out pulling open the door. A shriek of hysterical laughter greets him from the dark, "No fair! You saw me hide!" A tiny dark haired girl stumbled out into the light, caught in Blaine's loose embrace. "I most certainly did not" he said mockingly. Truthfully he hadn't watched her; she had merely hidden in the same place every night for the past 3 years.

The odd pair sat in the hall, locked in a tight and loving hug. Blaine sat cross legged, dressed in loose fitting trousers and an unbuttoned grey shirt. His black curls sat loose and ungelled, a few strands fell over his forehead and curled around his magnificently triangular eyebrows. Millie sat curled in the crook of his arm, her tiny body wrapped in scruffy jeans and t-shirt ensemble and her dark brown hair pulled into loose pigtails. Millie wriggled restlessly, "Can we play?" she grinned, displaying her missing front teeth and making her eyes crinkle. Blaine chuckled, "No sweets, you have to go to bed." He scooped her up into his arms; she was still so small and light for a 6 year old and he was strong, muscular from years of dancing and gymnastics. She kicked out angrily in his arms, "NO!" She cried out, "I don't want to go to bed...I DON'T WANT TO." Blaine adjusted her in his arms to prevent her kicking a wall and hurting herself. "No. Why should I?" She cried, tears streaming down her face. It was always surprising to Blaine how quickly she could go from playful and angelic to furious and violent.

Suddenly, she froze, looking over his shoulders. "Millie?" Blaine turned and found himself face to face with Kurt. "Did we wake you?" Blaine stepped towards Kurt, desperately trying not to reach out and caress his cheek with his free hand. "No, no its fine" Kurt smiled.  
><em>"That smile" <em>Blaine thought, tilting his head to the side, "_It's so darn adorable" _He grinned Kurt's favourite lopsided grin and slid Millie from his arms to Kurt's outstretched ones. Kurt looked to Millies still teary eyes "Come on Mills, bed. Now." He said smiling forcibly at her scowling face. Blaine could sense Kurt's mild frustration, he'd masked it pretty badly to be fair but Millie relaxed, slid to the floor, took tight hold of both of their hands and dragged them up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Kurt sat several feet away from Blaine. Blaine was clearly not paying attention, his eyes wear glazed and he was nodding slowly every now and then, presumably Blaine thought Kurt was still talking. Kurt coughed and raised his perfectly groomed eyebrows. "Andrea just called," he said loudly, "She can take Millie for the afternoon." Blaine's face was blank, he was clearly confused and seemed to have forgotten who Andrea was and why exactly she would be taking Millie.  
>"Andrea?" his voice was bleary and deep, Kurt's insides did flips, he loved sleepy!Blaine.<br>"Yes. Andrea. She lives down the road." Kurt couldn't resist Blaine's sleepy face and scruffy curls any longer, he slid across the sofa and thrust his hands into Blaine's hair. Blaine's eyes closed in bliss, Kurt had forgotten how much Blaine liked it when he messed around with his hair. He felt Blaine's arms envelope him "I love you." Kurt's insides fluttered. He felt stupid, even after all these years together those three simple words made his heart ache. "I love you too." Kurt whispered shuffling deeper into Blaine's body and running his hands down his body and resting them on his thighs.

Kurt lost track of time, he'd been so concentrated on breathing in the same rhythm as Blaine that he'd forgotten who or where he was. He twitched under Blaine's relaxed arms as a noise pulled him back to consciousness. He moved his head slightly to find the source of the noise. "Daddy?" Kurt relaxed into Blaine's body again, it was Millie. "Daddy?" the little girls voice was high and concerned, she clearly wanted Blaine. He lifted his body up and away from Blaine who was now completely awake "Thats you baby." He said, momentarily surprised at how asleep he sounded. Blaine looked at him "Yes." He said pointedly, "I am well aware." He smiled lovingly, shut his eyes and traced his finger around Kurt's hand before getting to his feet. "Daddy?" Kurt could tell Millie was getting restless in the hallway. Blaine would sort it. Blaine always sorted it.

Kurt lay across the sofa once again and closed his eyes, sensing Blaine's gaze. He probably looked a mess, his hair was scruffy, his mouth was hanging half open...but _"Hell, Blaine loves me...I don't need to look good ALL the time_" Kurt smiled as he heard the door shut behind Blaine. It had taken a long time for Kurt to realize that he needn't look perfect, for Blaine loved him anyway. He could hear Blaine going through the nightly routine, playing a quick game of hide and seek. Millie always hid in the same place but Blaine, and occasionally Kurt, would always play along. Kurt listened to Millies soft laughter and walked to the door. He opened it silently and peered out into the hall.

His heart squeezed as his eyes fell upon the beautiful sight that was unfolding in the hallway. Millie was curled up in Blaine's arms, giggling into his shirt. Blaine was smiling down at her, stroking her dark pigtails. It was just like when Millie was a baby.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for 7 years, had lived together for 4 and were utterly happy when Blaine brought up the topic children. He'd apparently wanted them since he was a child. Kurt had been surprised; to him Blaine had never seemed the type to want children. Blaine had evidently expected that he would have to do some arguing to convince Kurt, but the idea had been playing on Kurt's mind too. They applied to an adoption agency and 17 months later were offered a new born baby girl. They'd named her Millie after Blaine's aunty. She was perfect, and contrary to popular belief, having her brought the couple closer together. That was 6 years ago. Now they had an amazing, not to mention talented and hilarious, 6 year old daughter. She called Blaine Daddy (due to the fact she looked more like him than she did Kurt) and Kurt Dad. It had originally upset Kurt that she didn't seem as emotionally attached but Blaine reassured him that it was because Kurt was out at work more so Blaine saw her a bit more often and it wasn't anything to do with loving one more than the other.

Kurt continued to smile at the two people he loved more than anything in the world sitting on the floor together. "Can we play?" Millie had wriggled out of Blaine's grip and was grinning widely. Blaine smiled at her, chuckling slightly "No sweets, you have to go to bed." Kurt winced, he knew what was coming. Blaine scooped the indignant child into his arms. Kurt noted how the muscles tensed and locked, it made his inside somersault. Mille battled with him "NO!" She shrieked, "I don't want to go to bed...I DON'T WANT TO." Blaine quickly changed her position in his arms. Kurt smiled, he knew Blaine would be panicking inside about Millie hurting herself or about waking him up. "No. Why should I?" She was crying now. Kurt sighed, "_Every night.._" he thought, he couldn't wait until she was willing to go to sleep at night again.

Kurt blinked slowly. When he opened his eyes he saw Millie staring right at him, frozen mid-shout. "Millie?" Blaine shuffled around and spotted Kurt. His face twisted, "Did we wake you?" he asked, seemingly concerned. Kurt spotted a look on his face _"I know that look." _He thought, "_He's got that guilty look in his eyes"_ He raised an eyebrow, amused by Blaine's complete lack of subtlety. "No, no its fine" Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned. Kurt's insides flipped again, that was his favourite smile, goofy and adorable, the first facial expression he had ever seen on Blaine's perfect face when they were teenagers. Blaine passed Millie to Kurt, "Com on Mills, bed. Now." He was torn between feeling upset that she was crying, feeling angry because she wouldn't cooperate and wanting to laugh because she was pulling a face that she **must** have learnt from Blaine because he pulled exactly the same face when he was tired. He smiled awkwardly, not knowing which emotion to portray. Millie, probably sensing the frustration in Kurt's voice slid from his grasp, took both their hands and led them awkwardly up the stairs towards her room for her nightly bedtime story.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so what do you think? Sorry its so short, I'm just getting the hang of writing like this :| <em>


	2. Chapter 2

This ones pretty short, it's just a nice little bit of family morning tantrums that are ever so common in my house. Its basically just me trying to get a bit of normal, happier stuff into this Fic because of what I do later on in the later chapters (Which I have already written)

Once again, I don't own Glee or any of the canon characters. I own Millie and all the other random people...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>  
>Blaine padded into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning. It was early but Kurt was already up and about going through his morning routine of face washing, hair styling and nail grooming which could be rather noisy so Blaine had gotten up regardless of the ungodly hour. Millie was sitting at the dining room table wearing a purple dressing down and fluffy grey slippers that dangled from the chair as she looked up and grinned at Blaine. "Daddy!" She was wide awake, it never ceased to amaze him how much of an early bird his daughter was. "Morning honey. Breakfast?" He smiled indicating the small pile of jelly beans lying on the table in front of her. She giggled, her hair bouncing and flopping into her eyes. Pushing it back she popped a jelly bean into her mouth and grinned at him.<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You'll ruin your teeth..." he said half heartedly sliding into a seat opposite her. "Where's dad?" Millie asked still chewing loudly on a jelly bean. Blaine smiled gently, he had always wondered if it upset Kurt that he was just "dad" when Blaine was "Daddy", he knew Millie didn't mean to segregate them and she only did it so they could differentiate but he could imagine that Kurt had half expected to be Daddy. "He's doing his hair." He said as Millie chewed. Her eyes widened and jumped out of her seat. "What about me?" Blaine sighed, he had forgotten that Millie was almost as obsessive about her skin, hair and nails as Kurt was "Hug first?" Blaine said as Millie turned to run out of the kitchen door. She skidded on the shiny wooden floor as she stopped herself as Blaine laughed, "Careful." Millie put her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder.

His insides squeezed as he felt her hair and her breath against the exposed skin of his neck. He inhaled, she smelt perfect, like almonds and roses. He smiled and lifted her to his knee. She was utterly perfect, in every single way. He held her close and closed his eyes, "_I love you so much." _Blaine thought, "_I promise to tell you everyday." _He had made exactly this promise to Kurt when they'd started dating, and had not once failed to tell him. "Daddy...?" Millie said, "I want to go upstairs." She wriggled in his arms. He twitched back into life and loosened his grip allowing her to slide off of his knee onto the kitchen floor. She grabbed another handful of jelly beans from the little pile on the table, turned round and tore out of the room. "I love you." Blaine called after her, receiving an only just audible "Love you too Daddy" as her footsteps disappeared up the carpeted stairs.

**Kurt's POV  
><strong>"Love you too Daddy."  
>So Blaine was up? Kurt frowned lightly, all that effort to be quiet and Blaine had been up all the time? He turned to look in the mirror and grimaced. He looked so tired. He blinked hard, desperately hoping his headache would subside by 11am so that he and Blaine could actually enjoy the drive to their "secret destination". He pressed his temples gently with both hands and massaged slowly. "DAD!" Millie leapt onto his back nearly making him topple backwards off the stool. "Argh..." he grabbed the dressing table to steady himself, "God, Millie don't bloody sneak up on me like that." He said, immediately regretting his outburst as he felt her arms loosen from his shoulders and her tiny body slide away from him. She mumbled what he assumed was an apology.<p>

Kurt smiled to himself, he couldn't stay mad at her for long. He turned round on his stool to face her, the light from the hallway making his head hurt even more. He sniffed, something smelt sweet...and familiar. He laughed, "Have you been eating Jelly Beans for breakfast again?" She giggled and popped another one into her mouth. "_Where did she get that?" _Kurt thought incredulously, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and held out her hand. Kurt glanced at it and spotted the sticky and multicoloured stains of melted jelly bean coatings. "That's not disgusting at all." He said tugging a baby wipe from a tub on his table and wiping at her tiny hands.

"You don't look very well." Kurt looked up from Millie's hands to see a figure in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, one arm above its head and the other behind its back..."Well, thank you for that analysis, but I'm perfectly fine" Kurt said coldly turning back to his dressing table. So, he looked so dreadful that his boyfriend felt the need to remind him, Kurt, the insanely self conscious one in the relationship, that he looked like death. Fantastic.

Millie climbed up onto Kurt's lap and placed her hand on his, "You look fine." Trust Millie to say that. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled, "Today, I was thinking...french plaits? Then you could wear the dress Daddy got you from Paris with that gorgeous grey chanel coat?" Millie squealed with delight. "_Definitely got my eye for clothes then?" _Kurt thought happily. Blaine chuckled to himself and strode across the room, kissing the top of Kurt's head as he passed.

Blaine sat on the end of their bed and gazed at Kurt. Kurt could see him from the corner of the mirror. There was only one way to describe the look Blaine was giving him. Adoration. _"How is not bored of me?" _Kurt thought sadly, _"I'm not exactly gorgeous." _Blaine seemed to feel that was the perfect moment to say, "You are gorgeous." and winked knowingly. Kurt tensed ever so slightly, "_OH GOOD GOD HE'S IN MY HEAD!"  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter broke my heart to write. Really it did. If you've read this far I seriously applaud you because I might have to admit that I am a pretty terrible writer.  
>Once again, thank you so much for reading and any reviews are massively appreciated!<p>

**I don't own Kurt or Blaine!**

EDIT: I'm not sure why but sometimes this chapter comes up in Bold...so yeah...its not meant to be all like that :P

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<br>**"NO - I DON'T WANT TO STAY!" Millie clung to Kurt's neck as Blaine tried his hardest to tempt her away. He held out a scarf of Kurt's, "Its only for one night, come one, you can have dads scarf?" Blaine looked at Kurt silently begging for help. Millie seemed mildly tempted by this offer. _"She definitely picked up Kurt's love of fashion." _Blaine thought, smiling slightly. "NO!" Millie pulled herself closer to her dad. "What about football? Jason will play football with you again?" Jason was Andreas 9 year old son, Millie liked him, they'd gotten on. "Remember last time? You said you liked football." Kurt said smiling at her. Blaine grinned widely "_So she got fashion from Kurt, football from me...makes sense." _Before catching sight of Kurt's glare. "Well I give up." Blaine mouthed to Kurt. Kurt frowned slightly. "Millie. You have to stay here. Me and your daddy have things to do." Kurt spoke evenly and calmly yet with a hint of dominance. Blaine liked seeing Kurt like that, dominant...sexy. He shook his head vigorously to get those thoughts out of his head before walking to Kurt. "We could take her?" Blaine whispered so quietly into Kurt's ear that it was possible that even Kurt hadn't heard.

Kurt looked at him awkwardly due to Millie still being attached to his neck, "But it's meant to be _our_ weekend..." he blinked, his eyelashes catching the sun and glittering, "We wouldn't be able to...you know...?" he blushed slightly. Blaine laughed, _"So that's what Kurt has planned for this weekend?" _Blaine was torn, on one side he wanted to spend the weekend with Kurt but on the other hand he knew that neither of them would be particularly happy leaving Millie behind if it would make her so miserable. "Well, I don't see why not. Mills could have a day with Nora while we...have the day together?" Blaine said quietly while Millie tried to listen.

It was only the third time they'd travelled down to Texas to meet Nora since Millie had been with them; usually she came up to them. This weekend had originally been to have some time together, catch up with Nora and just generally relax without having Millie with them. It looked like they were going to have to rethink it. Kurt grimaced, "I can't ask Nora to take her!" Kurt sighed exasperated, "She's already got her own kids to look after." Blaine raised an eyebrow, _"Is he kidding me? Nora LOVES Millie..." _turned to the screeching child (who was now lying flat out on the pavement slamming her head against it as hard as she was physically able) "Millie Jane Anderson-Hummel." She looked up at him, still yelling. "Stop shouting right now or I will take away your birthday presents." Blaine said firmly, looking into her piercing green eyes with his own soft amber ones. She froze mid shout and glared at him. "Do you want to come or not?" he said softly, catching her tiny hand in his and scooping her up.

She grinned wildly, wiping away the tears. Millie hated to look childish so always took up the option of not crying over crying so it was always nice for her to stop crying. It was also a nice relief for everyone else because Millie was definitely capable of rupturing some eardrums if she tried.

Kurt's POV  
>Kurt shook his head slightly, his headache was getting worse. And he'd promised to drive. <em>"Great plan Kurt. Drive to a place you have never been and make it even harder by hardly being able to keep your eyes open." <em>To be fair, Blaine had tried to get Kurt to let him drive but Kurt preferred to be the driver.

He kept his eyes focused on the road and tried to drown out the noise of Millie singing to herself in the back seat. "Baby, you don't look so great...Do you want me to drive?" Blaine pressed a hand to Kurt's thigh and squeezed it gently. Kurt shook his head and bit his lip. "It's just a headache. I think I need some coffee." Blaine held tight to his leg and looked at Kurt's profile. Kurt felt twitchy, it always put him on edge when people looked at him...but with Blaine it was worse, he was so worried he would notice something about Kurt and suddenly realize that he didn't love him and didn't want to be with him anymore. Kurt felt his heart skip as he thought about it. "Trust me, I'm ok." He put on a small smile but Blaine frowned, "Ok, but I'm taking over in half an hour." Kurt nodded slightly, his head aching even more with the movement.

They stopped at a motorway service station. Kurt stepped out of their car and swayed momentarily. Blaine held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Your pupils are ridiculous." Blaine said anxiously. Kurt shrugged, "I'm fine. I'm driving." Blaine started to speak but Kurt turned away to fetch Millie from the back seat where she was having the usual battle with the child proof lock. "Come on munchkin." She scowled slightly at the name before wondering off after Blaine, leaving Kurt standing by the car feeling rather sick.

Two coffees and half a sandwich later for Kurt, a latte for Blaine and a huge croissant for Millie they were back in the car park. "I'm driving. You're sick." Blaine said, looking frustrated. Kurt merely shrugged, "No, I said I'd drive."  
>"I don't care, you're ill."<br>"I'm fine. I was just tired, the coffee will kick in."  
>"Kurt, please I'm worried. You've taken god knows how many painkillers and it's still not going away."<br>"Blaine, for god's sake just shut it and get in the fucking car or I swear to god I will leave you here."  
>Blaine stared at him open mouthed. "Ok, I didn't mean that...I just...I just want to leave ok?" Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand, "It's ok...just making sure to tell me when you want me to drive."<p>

"_Thank god that's over." _Kurt thought. He hated arguing and he did feel pretty terrible for yelling at Blaine. He felt even worse from the headache. It was definitely getting worse. It felt like his ears had been stuffed, he couldn't hear properly. He tried to swallow but his throat was dry. Suddenly, his eyes were obscured by black and red spots. "BLAINE!" Kurt squealed panicking. Blaine sat up and gazed at him. "What?" Kurt was panicking. Blaine stared at him not knowing what to do. They were moving at 80 Miles per hour (128Km/ph) with a child in the back seat. "KURT WHAT IS IT?"  
>"I can't see. Blaine. I can't see."<br>"Bu..."  
>Everything went black.<p>

Millies POV  
><em>"I really like croissants." <em>Millie thought to herself as she gazed out of the window at the swiftly passing landscape. "BLAINE!" Millies head snapped round at the sound of her dads' terrified scream. She sat bolt upright in her seat as Blaine and Kurt yelled and panicked. Suddenly, Kurt went limp in his seat and started twitching. "Dad? DAD!" She screamed in the back seat as Blaine pulled at the steering wheel trying to get them off the road. "Kurt! KURT!" Blaine gave up the wheel and shook Kurt, whose foot was still pressed firmly down on the accelerator. Everything was happening so quickly. Millie unclipped her seatbelt and grabbed Blaine's arm "Daddy?" Blaine screamed at her to put her belt back on. She saw the terror in his eyes and flung herself back into her seat. She wrestled with the belt when she felt herself get flung sideways. She heard a sickening crunch as she smacked into the opposite passenger door. Something wet was in her eyes, her head hurt. "Daddy?" she said weakly. Blaine had grabbed the handles on the ceiling and clutched to Kurt's limp body. He turned at the sound of her voice and all the colour that was left in his face left it.

"MILLIE!" He tried to turn to reach her and pull her into his lap but the metal of the car had caved in. She felt her eyes close. Another jerk to the side as another car hit theirs. She felt herself smash into a window, felt the cool breeze on her face, heard Blaine's screams. Everything went black.

Blaine's POV  
>He couldn't move. His legs were trapped under the smashed metal. He was ok. He couldn't feel any pain. He was screaming. He clawed at Kurt's clothes, trying desperately to pull himself upright so he could save Millie. It had been like slow motion. A car had hit them from one side and he'd heard Millie's cries of terror and pain. He'd felt Kurt's unconscious body tip towards him. He'd heard a terrible crack, like a muffled pencil being snapped in half. He'd seen the driver of the other cars purely terrified expression, seen her brace herself. He'd turned to face Millie who had said his name, so softly...so far away. She was covered in blood; she'd been flung to the side. He'd tried, SO HARD, to get to his little girl but another impact. His upper body was thrown forwards, glass smashed. Millie was gone.<p>

Blaine screamed. Screamed like he had _never_screamed before. "MILLIE. MILLIE!" He felt himself throw up. Blood was everywhere, whether it was his or Millie's or Kurt's he didn't know.

He felt Kurt stir in his arms. "KURT?" Blaine looked at Kurt who was facing the ceiling. "What happened Blaine?"  
>"Crashed..." Blaine yelled, "We crashed..."<br>"Millie?" Kurt mumbled.  
>"No. She...I don't know. I don't know where she is." Blaine sobbed, tears dropping onto Kurt's face. "I'm going to die Blaine." Kurt said, tears leaking from his own eyes...he didn't even bother to wipe them away.<br>Blaine screamed again "HELP!" but Kurt shushed him. "I need you to know. You must always remember." Kurt paused, wheezing and blinking blood from his eyes, "I love you." Blaine stroked his face, "I love you too." He leant as close to Kurt's face as possible and pressed his lips to Kurt's. His eyes closed slowly, "Kurt! KURT! It's going to be ok. We'll all be ok." Kurt didn't stir.

Blaine sobbed loudly, "Help us..." he cried. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP THEM!" His eyes closed, he was praying desperately, praying to a God he didn't believe in, praying to anyone...anything! To save Millie and Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything from now is Blaines POV. You'll see why. I really love this chapter. It is so heart wrenchingly horrid but so...I don't know. I just love how it turned out and the fact that even after about 6 times rewriting it and even more reading it through it still manages to make me sob.  
>Thank you for reading, and as i have said before...I love reviews!<br>I don't own Kurt or Blaine or Burt or Finn and blah blah blah...

Good luck. 

* * *

><p>A sob ripped itself from Blaine's chest. Tears ran down his face as he stumbled past the doctors surrounding him. He moved quickly to the door, peered inside and collapsed against the wall, sobbing loudly and retching at what he saw.<p>

"Mr Anderson?" An unfamiliar voice broke into the soundproof bubble he had subconsciously produced around himself. "Are you Mr Anderson?" The voice said after Blaine had remained silent. He lifted his head from his cold tear filled hands and focused on a face. A familiar face. A boy...no, a man. He was shaking him. His hand on Blaine's shoulder made him shudder. It was an uncomfortable, unrecognisable weight. He took his arm away and pushed his tear soaked curls out of his face. "Mr Anderson?" His voice was desperate "You are Mr Anderson?"

He couldn't focus properly; he wanted to know what was happening. Why he was here, why he couldn;t find Kurt and Millie. He wanted to know who this man was but his features where blurred by tears. "Who...what...?" he choked on his words so they came out in a mush of sobs and hiccupped syllables. "Mr Anderson, its about your daughter." Blaine's head flew up in alarm, "_Not Millie. Please." _Blaine gagged, remembering what he had seen in the room behind him. The man in front of him placed a hand on his shoulder, Blaine twitched nervously. "I'm so sorry." Blaine's insides plummeted, _"No...no...not Millie, please." _The man looked at him solemnly, "We couldn't wake her. She...she..." he stuttered over his words as Blaine stood up slowly, "She's gone." Blaine stumbled forwards, grabbing the mans collar. "NO." He cried out, "No, she can't...she wasn't supposed to be...she wasn't supposed to be in the car...I...NO!" His body shook as he pictured his baby girl, his life...lying lifeless on a metal table. "Come with me Mr Anderson. There's something else."

Blaine swayed on the spot. "Have you told Kurt?" he said, slurring slightly. The man looked at him quizzically, "Kurt?" realization dawned on his face, "Kurt Hummel?" he asked turning away an starting to walk. "Yes...?" Blaine replied slowly, _"why would he know that?" _he wondered, "_Unless...?" _Blaine started to follow the man, who looked miserable as he turned to face Blaine again. "You better come with me."

"W...why?" He hiccupped, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. He stared at the mans' still blurry features and sobbed again. "What happened to Kurt?" he asked lifting his arms to the mans shoulders. "_This isn't happening, Kurt is fine, probably just got a broken arm...he said his arm hurt..."_  
>"I'm sorry Mr Anderson. I'm afraid he has also," the man paused and took Blaine's hands from his shoulders and placed a golden wedding band in his palm, "passed." Blaine forgot to breathe, forgot to move. He hit the floor.<p>

The man sat with him until he was conscious again. _"But I'm fine, how can I be fine and they be..." _Blaine couldn't bring himself to think it, _"and they be dead?"_ It sounded even worse in his head. The two people he loved more than anything else in the world, just gone...and it was all his fault.

Nurses swarmed around him. They spoke loud and clearly, "Can you stand." Blaine shook her head as one of them stood up and pulled him upwards. "'S'ok, I'm...I'm fine." Blaine shut his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself. He could feel his heartbeat through his chest, it seemed so out of place...in this world, _his_ world that had suddenly been filled with nothing but death and misery. His voice was thick with emotion and his heart beat quickened, "I need to see them." His voice broke on the last word. Both of them. They'd both just ended. Blaine felt drops of moisture on her bare arm. Was he crying? He couldn't feel any emotion. He just felt "_Empty." _

He opened his eyes and lifter his head slightly. The world spun as the images of his little girl and the love of his life swam in his mind. He shivered. The nurses covered him in a shiny silver blanket, "Shock by the looks of things." The head nurse muttered. They didn't look like nurses, and the hospital didn't look like a hospital. The nurses had transferred him to a gurney without him realising. "NO." he yelped curling up slightly and gripping the sleeves of his jacket with his fingers, "You c...can't...ma...ke...me." His words were slurred and it took a lot of effort to speak.

Blaines eyes shut, he was unable to open them again. A faint whisper caught her attention, "Don't stress..." It was familiar, "I'm here. I'll always be here." Blaine smiled and nodded slightly, relaxing his grip on himself. "Can I...? See them?" His words came out in squeaky, slurred sobs, "I have to see them." he whispered ...terrified. A small weight in her palm told him he was still clutching Kurt's ring "It's ok Mr Anderson. You can see them soon" The nurse clearly had no idea what was going on. Blaine shook with suppressed screams. Blaine tightened his hand around Kurt's ring...he wasn't going to let him go...not yet.

Blaine had been waiting for the pain. And now it had come. At first he'd wondered if it had really happened. People do say you can't feel pain in dreams. Or was that just a myth? But now he was sure, it must be real...he was hurting so badly, or maybe you can feel pain in dreams? Blaine retched again.

It took several hours for Blaine to convince the nurses to let him see his family. He didn't know 100% whether he wanted to yet, but he knew...deep down he knew he had to. They led him down to the morgue warning him as they went that it wasn't a nice place, that he shouldn't spend too long down there and that his family hadn't been "seen to" yet. He hadn't known what they'd meant by that, until he saw them.

Millie was closest to the door. She only filled a third of the tables length. Her usually wavy brown hair was matted and clumped with blood and what he presumed to be mud (but was actually flesh from her scalp and face), her skin was burnt and stained, her body was bruised and bloody but her eyes gazed up into space. Usually so bright with happiness and wonder, now so empty and dead. Blaine kissed her forehead, tears rolling down his cheeks.

As he straightened up he saw Kurt. Blaine's heart thumped unevenly as he approached, still clutching Kurt's ring in his palm. _"Oh Kurt." _His clothes were torn, his skin was scratched...at first glance he looked relatively ok. Until Blaine spotted the curve and bend in his neck. Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it, willing harder than he ever had in his life for Kurt to squeeze back. Of course; he didn't. Blaine leant closer to Kurt's face and whispered into his ear, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, to you and Millie. Look after her...look after each other. I will be there soon. Just hold on...I'll be there soon." Blaine straightened up as he heard a voice behind him.

Nurses POV:  
>"<em>I should surely be off shift soon?" <em>She thought glancing at her watch, only 27 minutes to go. She whistled softly to herself as she walked to the morgues doors, stopping suddenly as she caught sight of a man. A curly haired man - sobbing as he kissed a little girls forehead, it was always horrible to see a father say goodbye to a child. He sobbed as he clutched at the limp hand of another man. He was whispering something to the man on the table, they were so close as though they knew each other intimately, a couple perhaps? If so, it was heartbreaking. This man, this beautiful person had lost the two most important things in his life, at the same time. He seemed to be willing or hoping the body could hear him, somehow. She stepped silently over the threshold; he didn't seem to hear her.  
>"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, to you and Millie. Look after her...look after each other. I will be there soon. Just hold on...I'll be there soon." He was whispering to the man's body, his eyes darting to the limp body of the little girl on the other table. Talking too quietly to accidently hear...yet too loud to ignore, the nurse stood at the door awkwardly, not knowing whether to pretend she hadn't heard, "Mr Anderson?" She enquired, "Some say...that, when a loved one passes..." The curly haired man turned to her, silencing her with a look. She could sense the misery. The pain. The unwillingness to be alive. She watched as his eyes closed, as he slid to the floor, as he drifted into unconsciousness...and she caught seven quiet words escaping his lips. Each piercing her heart with a cold heartbreaking feeling; "I don't want you to leave me."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Again, this scene made me cry. What is with me? Making myself cry with my own Fic?  
>Anway, so I wrote this before chapters 2,3 or 4 so it might be different as my writing style tends to change. I still love how it worked so...have fun?<br>I don't own Glee or any of their perfect characters.

There is a flashback in this chapter. It is pretty pointless but it's really cutesy and is set a year or so before the rest of the story.

this is also the last chapter...So, yeah. Imagine the ending how you would like. As always, thank you for reading and any reviews make me a happy puppy ;)

* * *

><p>Blaine stood staring at the road from his spot just outside of the hospital grounds. He needed to get home, away from the hospital, away from the reality of what happened. "Shit." Blaine said suddenly, "Fuck, shit, crap and fuck!" he slapped his palm to his forehead as the realization hit him, "I have to tell Burt..." his insides flipped, "Oh god, and Finn." His brain raced through everyone he would have to tell...Burt, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, Sam, Dave, Jeff, Lana, Megan, Andrea, Nora, everyone from their past..."I can't do it." He closed his eyes for a moment, opened them and stumbled towards the bench a few feet from him.<p>

He sat there, silently staring at nothing in particular. He didn't pay attention to how long he sat there; it must have been raining because he slowly felt his skin get cold with damp. "Alright mate? Need a lift?" Blaine looked up and saw a taxi had pulled up beside him. "Uh..." he didn't trust his voice so he nodded slightly, rising to his feet. "Get in then. You must be frozen." The driver rolled his eyes, Blaine eyed the car...did he trust cars anymore? He'd read about people refusing to get into cars after accidents. Before he had any time to rethink he was already sat in the back of the car. "Where to mate?" The driver glanced into the mirror catching Blaine's eyes. He looked disapproving of something. "_Probably wondering why I'm only half conscious, wearing torn clothes and covered in my own and other people's blood."_

"Where to?" The driver repeated. Blaine apologised quietly and mumbled his address. The driver raised an eyebrow and avoided conversation for the rest of the journey. This suited Blaine perfectly.

Before he knew it Blaine had paid the driver, opened his house, slammed the door and curled up in the foetal position at the bottom of the stairs. He sat there for several minutes. "_No. Kurt wouldn't want this. He'd want me to be strong. He'd want me to do the right thing." _He glanced up to the wall and stared at a picture on the wall.

Flash Back  
>"Millie you have to stay still!" Kurt laughed holding tight onto the squirming girl on his lap. Finn chuckled, "Kick him Millie!" he said winking playfully at Kurt. "Oh very mature Finn." Kurt said playfully rolling his eyes. Blaine Smirked at Finn but squeezed Kurt's hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Finn grinned and looked around the garden, "Where's Quinn?" Kurt and Blaine froze and looked at him. "Did no one tell you?"<br>"No...?"  
>"Quinn didn't want to come." Blaine said putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders, "Something about being too painful?"<br>Kurt nodded and looked over to Rachel who was clutching a tiny baby in her arms. "It makes sense...I mean, I think she really did love you." Finns face contorted as he snorted "S'pose. Well, that doesn't matter. I ended up with the right girl in the end." He too was looking at Rachel. The baby in her arms was screaming, screwing up his tiny face. "He looks like you." Blaine said pointedly, "He has your eyes, and size...and hair...not your nose though." Finn smiled. "I never really notice, I always think he looks more like Rach to be honest. Especially when he laughs."

At this point Millie wriggled and tugged at Kurt's top, "I'm bored. Can I go and play with Uncle Dave?" Kurt blinked in the sun and looked at her, "sure...make sure he wants to play first." She jumped down from his lap, balanced herself then ran full pelt at a tall fair haired man who was stood facing the pool having a seemingly deep discussion with a slightly shorter dark haired man. "DAVE!" she screeched leaping up onto his back causing him to topple forwards in surprise, landing with a splash in the pool. The other man turned in surprise, spotted what had happened and walked away in hysterical laughter. Kurt and Blaine leapt to their feet and ran to the side of the pool. Millie surfaced giggling and spitting out water. Dave on the other hand surfaced trembling and gasping for breath "what the fu...?" he said before spotting Millie "Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me" he laughed, wading towards her and scooping her up into his massive arms.. "Oh god...Dave I'm so sorry." Kurt muttered leaning to take Millie from him. "No, Kurt don't be. Its no problem." Dave laughed lifting himself out of the pool, "I was getting too hot anyway."

"DAVE?" A woman called from behind Kurt's back. "Uh oh." Dave muttered before straightening and cautiously replying, "Yes?" A woman with loose curly hair wearing an immaculate white sundress was storming up to them. Blaine eyed her closely. Caroline Karofsky. Dave Karofskys wife and mother to Ivy Karofsky. She was a bit wild, had a way with words and could reduce Dave, the biggest guy he knew, into an empty shell doing exactly as she commanded. She was also, one of the nicest women he could ever have met.

"David...you left me to take care of Ivy on my own to _go swimming?"_ She stared at him angrily. "Well, I actually...erm..."  
>"And in your clothes as well!"<br>"It wasn't my fault..."  
>"You sound like a child. You are 30 David, not a little boy."<br>"I know. I..."  
>"Shut up. Go and look after Ivy, she is still sick and wants her daddy." She rolled her eyes and pointed to the pushchair that was sitting in the shade. Dave nodded slightly, waved to Millie, Kurt and Blaine and jogged to where his two year old daughter lay. Caroline turned to Kurt and began to laugh, "Gotta love him." She smiled at them and took a sip from the wine glass in her hand. Blaine felt Millie squeeze his hand, looked down to her and saw her step forward to address Caroline. "Hello?" she tugged at her white dress anxiously, "It wasn't his fault. I jumped on him." Her voice quivered as Caroline smiled at her and stroked her head, "Oh, I know sweetie. I'm not mad."<p>

A huge splash made everyone jump. Blaine deduced from the pile of clothes by the poolside that Puck had dived into the pool. Sure enough Puck resurfaced grinning, "Alright?"  
>Millie ran to the poolside and went to jump in. Blaine snatched her round the waist just in time. "Not again. You have a cold remember. Dad won't be too happy." He said glancing over at Kurt who smiled warmly before rushing over to the unattended barbeque.<p>

Blaine smiled as he watched his friends. It had been ages since they'd all been together. Sure, they'd seen each other one on one but he missed them being all together. Puck sat on the poolside with Millie, both with their feet in the water. Finn and Rachel sat cooing over their son Oliver. Mike and Artie were arguing over music while Tina, Santana and Brittney stood staring at them. Dave and Caroline were having a heated yet light hearted discussion about their daughter Ivy. Jeff, Thad and Nick were lying in the sun catching up after 8 years of literally no contact. Lana, Megan and Andrea stood chatting in the shade, probably talking about the "strange new gay couple that moved in and invited them to a strange party" and Nora sat smiling and chatting to a tall man holding a child, her husband and offspring?

He felt his stomach squeeze as he looked around to Kurt who was glaring at an instruction booklet for the barbeque. He strode over and hugged Kurt from behind, pressing his lips to his neck and breathing in deeply. Kurt jumped slightly but regained composure. "Hey gorgeous." Blaine whispered. "Hey." Kurt said calmly. "Turn around." Blaine muttered into Kurt's neck. Kurt twisted around as Blaine placed his hand on the back of his head, tilted it down so his and Kurt's lips were mere millimetres away from each other. He could feel Kurt's breath, quick and sharp on his face. "I love you." They spoke at the same time, laughed briefly and launched into a passionate kiss.

"PHOTO TIME!" Kurt and Blaine jumped apart as Rachel's voice called out over the garden. Everyone slowly made their way to the steps leading up to the house. Blaine sighed, "We'll finish _that_ later." Kurt nodded, "You better stick to that promise." Blaine squeezed his hand briefly before Millie launched herself into Kurt's arms. For a 5 year old, she could jump pretty high.

"Millie sit still!" Kurt cried trying to restrain the wriggling child in his lap. "Oliver, please stop crying." Finn said patting his back while Rachel made faces to try and make him laugh. "Dave please take Ivy, my back is killing." Caroline said handing the sleeping toddler to him. "Geez, Puck can you not do that now?" Tina said watching Puck wrap his bottom half in a towel as he whipped off his sodden shorts.

"_No one is looking at the camera."_ Blaine thought as he stood at the top of the steps with a tripod and a camera. He smiled as he realized that this was the perfect photo. It caught everyone's personalities perfectly. Most of the people with children were wrestling with them, the remaining guys were laughing at the people with children, the women were chatting or cooing over the children and there were two dogs sniffing each other right at the front. Blaine clicked the shutter just as Kurt looked up and pointed into the camera lens causing Mille to look up. Blaine didn't notice that.

**Real time**  
>"<em>No one is looking at the camera.<em>" He thought sadly, _"Why did I even take that?" _It had been just under a year since that photo was taken, it was at Millie's fifth birthday party, just after they'd moved into that house. Blaine had stopped crying. He wanted to look away, he didn't want to see Kurt or Millie but he couldn't stop looking. He stopped short and gasped as he looked directly into Kurt's eyes. "_He's looking." _Blaine smiled, _"He's looking!" _Blaine didn't believe in fate but it certainly felt like it had been fate that made him take that picture, when no one else was looking, there was Kurt staring right at him, pointing at him. Blaine's eyes shifted down slightly and he saw it. Millie's eyes caught his own, full of laughter and happiness. He smiled.

"_I have to do it now. I have to tell..." _he stared at the photo, _"...I have to tell Burt and Finn." _He put his hand to his pocket and pulled out his phone, blindly dialled Burt's house number and pressed the phone to his ear, holding the phone harder than was perhaps suggested.  
>"Hullo?" Burt's voice sounded distant and tired.<br>"Its Blaine..." Blaine said quietly, surprised at how weak his voice sounded.  
>"Blaine? Have you seen the time...what do you want?"<br>"I...err" He had definitely not registered the time, "What time is it?"  
>"Its 4am Blaine."<br>"Sorry. It's just..."  
>"What's wrong Blaine? You sound awful."<br>"Oh god, Burt...something terrible has happened..."

Blaine's eyes met Burt's soft gaze. "I..." he stumbled over his words, tears streaming down his face, "I'm so..." Burt walked towards Blaine and pulled him into a hug. Blaine broke and collapsed into his arms sobbing. Great heaving breaths racked his body. "It's ok. I've got you." Burt's voice was gruff and strained yet very gentle. Blaine clung to Burt's jacket and sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm. So. Sorry." He cried breathlessly, "I didn't...I didn't mean..." Burt cut across him, "No!" he said harshly, "It's not your fault...don't you blame yourself." Burt pulled Blaine's limp body from his own and looked him in the eyes. He too was crying. "It's so wrong." Blaine said looking to the floor trying to regulate his breathing. "He's gone. And now i have to live without him." His legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. "HE'S GONE." He screamed into the carpet, his voice filled with misery and anguish at the loss of his partner, "And it's all my fault." He said weakly. He closed his eyes, willing himself to wake up from the nightmare he was trapped in.

"It wasn't your fault." A new voice, familiar yet distant and strange. Blaine sat up abruptly and turned his head. "Finn..." he started but Finn waved him quiet with his free hand, the other was occupied by a sleeping boy. Finn shifted the sleeping toddler slightly causing his light brown hair to fall over his eyes. "It wasn't your fault." Blaine looked at him miserably, taking in his scruffy appearance. His face was red, his swollen eyes were bloodshot, his short hair stood awkwardly at odd angles and his clothes were creased. He'd clearly just gotten up. "It's g-going to be o-ok." Finn said, looking first at Blaine, then to Burt, then to the floor. He didn't sound certain, his voice cracked as he spoke and he stuttered. He clearly didn't believe his own words.

Blaine hung his head solemnly as more tears fell from his red eyes. He hadn't thought it possible to cry so much in such a short space of time, the skin around his eyes was tight and sore, his lashes stuck together with salt, his lips tasted salty and his heart ached. His heart ached like nothing had ever ached before. "We don't blame you Blaine." He felt a hand on his back; Burt had knelt down beside him. Blaine shuddered and pushed him off, standing up he turned to Burt, "You may not." He said monotonously, "But I do." His voice was barely more than a whisper as he turned away from the pair of men. Finn moved to grab his arm but Burt shook his head, "Leave him." He mouthed, turning to watch Blaine retreat. Blaine pulled open the door and stepped out into the hot summer afternoon.

He couldn't feel the heat on his skin, the brightness didn't register. Everything that was once so bright and amazing now felt dull and empty. The world had lost its colour. He strode to his idle motorbike, flung his helmet to the ground and straddled the bike. He glanced up at the house where his true love had grown up, tried to imagine his face smiling at him from the front steps like it had when they first met. He shook his head angrily. "_No. I can't think like that." _Blaine thought to himself as he pulled away from the curb. He tried desperately to blink away the tears in his eyes as the bike picked up speed, heading towards the closest highway.

"_I'm so sorry." _Blaine thought, _"It should have been me." _His body shook as sobs echoed through him. He was empty, nothing mattered anymore. _"It. Should. Have. Been. Me." _He'd joined the highway now, he was cruising along, wearing no protective clothing, just the bloody and torn jeans and shirt he'd been wearing since the night before. An idea hit him, _"It __**should**__ have been me." _ He closed his eyes and slammed on the brakes. "I love you Kurt." He whispered as the squeal of tires on tarmac drew closer. He felt his body swing sideways. "I love you." Everything went black.


End file.
